Face your fears and your phobias too
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Random talking about phobias... do you have any phobias, guys?


It all started with a list…

_Leo: Ophidiophobia (fear of snakes), acrophobia (fear of heights)_

_Raph: Entomophobia (fear of bugs)_

_Don: Atychiphobia (fear of failure)_

_Mikey: Nyctophobia (fear of darkness)_

_Who: Lepidopterophobia (fear of butterflies*)_

"What's that?" Leo asked noticing the paper.

"_A list of all our phobias" _the girl explained and handed the paper to the blue masked ninja.

"Hey! I already got rid of my fear of heights" Leo said noticing "acrophobia" beside his name.

"_What about snakes?" _Who asked. Leo winced at the word. Sure snakes were pretty nasty for him but at least he could control himself.

"Er… well… kinda. Working on it; but at least I don't freak out like Raph when he sees a bug" Leo said.

_"True. You've got a lot more self control" _the girl said. Leo kept reading.

"What ya talkin' about?" Raph appeared from the dojo.

"_Bugs"_ Who teased.

"Ew! I'm outta here" Raph started to walk away.

"_Sure… chicken"_ Who mumbled.

What ya said?" Raph growled.

"Easy Raph, she's just kidding" Leo glared at the girl.

"Sure. Now seriously, what were ya talkin about?" Raph asked again.

"Phobias… and yes, one of them is about bugs" Leo said.

"Well, I think I can handle it" Raph shrugged.

"_Seriously Raph, I don't see why you're scared of bugs!" _

"I ain't…" Raph replied.

"_Yeah, yeah. I know that already" _Who sighed.

"But you're also scared of bugs, Who" Leo said.

"_Not all bugs. Just butterflies" _Who corrected.

"But I don't get it. They're just harmless, beautiful…" Leo started.

"…_nasty, creepy, horrible creatures! That's what they are!"_ Who ended.

"But…"

"Nuh-uh! I'm not gonna hear you!" the girl covered her ears.

"But…" Leo insisted.

"_BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH…" _

"Oh c'mon! That's immature! I'm just saying…" Leo continued.

"_**BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH…**__"_

"Fine, fine! Jeez!"

"And I thought Mikey was childish" Raph chuckled.

"Hey! I heard that!" Mikey yelled from the kitchen.

"Can't handle the truth, lil bro?" Raph yelled. Mikey poked out his head and stuck his tongue out.

"Nyah!"

"See? Childish" Raph shrugged with a smug smile on his face.

"Leo!" Mikey whined.

"Childish, childish, childish!" Raph teased.

"Stop it you two! First of all: Mikey, I'm not your mom! And second: Raph… shut up!"

"_In your face, Raph!" _Who laughed.

"Curious. I didn't know Donnie was afraid of failure; I thought that was you" Raph said looking at Don's phobia written in the paper.

"_Well, Donnie does feel terrible when he discovers he can't do anything to help you guys. I'm not saying he panics or something like that. And then we have Mikey and darkness, of course"_ Who commented.

"He was afraid of it since he was a toddler" Leo chuckled.

"_And monsters… don't forget monsters" _Who added.

"I don't get it. Why he always watches those horror movies when he knows he's gonna have nightmares and he'll cry like a baby and…" Raph commented.

"I don't cry like a baby!" Mikey replied entering into the living room.

"You do" Raph teased.

"Do not" Mikey replied.

"You do"

"Do not!"

"_Please, tell me the lab is free"_ Who sighed.

"Er… nope. Don is in there" Leo said.

"_Good. I'm outta here"_ the girl said leaving the place.

"Hey! You're gonna leave me with them?"

"_You're the big brother. Your problem" _Who said disappearing into the lab.

"Darn it!... Oh well…" Leo sighed. In the background, the red and orange masked turtles fought. Mikey… was losing.

"GET OFF ME, YOU…! AHHH! OW, OW, OW! STOP IT, RAPH. CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE?... … AGH! T-THE… LIGHT… I CAN SEE THE LIGHT!"

"…_*sigh*_ … Raph, could you stop choking Mikey with the videogame controller… again?" Leo rolled eyes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the lab…<p>

"_Gosh, those two are gonna kill each other" _

"Leo and Raph?" Don asked not stopping his typing.

"_Nah! Raph and Mikey"_

"Weird… but yeah. Need something?" Don asked still typing.

"_Just a place to hide till those two stop wrestling" _Who shrugged.

"And… you chose the lab" Don chuckled.

"_Hehe, sorry. I was in a hurry" _the girl rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"It's ok. Where's Leo?" Don asked and continued writing down info.

"_Trying to stop them" _

"Hmmm… so tell me, how did you know I was atychiphobic?" Don asked. He had heard the whole conversation.

"_Remember the time you told me about your experience on that horrible dimension?" _Who asked.

"Don't wanna remember it… but yeah" Don sighed, frowning at the memories.

"_And what about that time Viral…" _Who continued.

"Ok, ok. I get it. I was acting weird, overworking myself and seriously I still don't get why I told you that knowing you could use that info for one of your crazy fics" Don said getting a little angry.

"_Sorry… didn't mean to" _Who said sadly making her way out of the lab.

"Who… wait…" Don stopped her. He felt ashamed of his reaction.

"_I'm fine, Donnie. Just drop it, ok?" _Who smiled.

"Hey uh… about your phobia…" Don said trying to change the subject.

"_Hmmm?"_

"I've read Lepidopterophobia is not a very common phobia" Don added.

"_Yeah, I know. People often laugh at me when I tell them I'm scared of butterflies" _Who sighed heavily.

"Jerks" Don mumbled.

"_Yeah. And mom gets angry and says I'm weird and… you know… stuff like that" _

"Haven't you tried hypnosis? It's said that it's a good treatment" Don suggested.

"_I'm too scared of those nasty bugs… I don't think it's gonna work on me" _

"You haven't tried yet" Don replied.

"_And I won't! I know it sounds stupid and… well… I'm a coward on that area. There! I said it!" _Who folded arms and looked away.

"Well, you're not _that_ coward. At least you accept your fear, not like Raph" Don chuckled.

"_Yeah, you're right"_ Who grinned.

"It's up to you if you want to face your fear now or wait till it's the right moment. Maybe you don't have to do it now… but… someday" Don patted Who's shoulder as he left the lab for some coffee.

"_Yeah… someday"_


End file.
